


Quiero verte

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blind Character, Bottom Peter Parker, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Top Matt Murdock, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Matt Murdock desea conocer de mejor modo a su pareja, Peter termina sorprendido por el modo de hacerlo.





	Quiero verte

**Author's Note:**

> Día 15 - Discapacidad

Peter sentía su respiración agitada, se encontraba en el techo de un edificio, pegado a la pared de un viejo cuarto, la mitad de su máscara estaba alzada, y era besado cómo nunca imaginó que se pudiera ser besado, su cintura era sostenida por manos fuertes, y él se aferraba a una máscara color rojo oscuro, que era el terror del bajo mundo de Hell’s Kitchen.

—Peter, me gustaría verte esta noche—le pidió Matt contra los labios.

— ¿Verme? —el hombre araña se notó confundido ante esa frase.

Conoció a Matt Murdock por diferentes situaciones legales con los super héroes, un abogado ciego, que le ponía nervioso al sonreírle. Demasiado apuesto, demasiado sensual, demasiado maduro... demasiado para que Peter no cayera enamorado.

Luego se enteró que el hombre frente al que se comportaba más torpe de lo normal, era también Daredevil, el hombre sin miedo, el diablo de Hell’s Kitchen... Sólo sirvió para que quedara aún más impresionado. Incluso llegó a pensar que fingía su ceguera, Ned lo llegó a sugerir en realidad, pero Peter comprobó que era real. El diablo sencillamente tenía otras habilidades.

Sabía que el otro encontraba divertido su interés, su ilusión y enamoramiento. Tanto cómo Matt, cómo Daredevil, ambas partes disfrutaban jugar con Peter Parker y el hombre araña.

El juego se volvió más peligroso, más intenso, conforme trabajaban juntos, los sentimientos afloraron más allá de lo que Murdock hubiera deseado. Porque Peter era menor, era complicado, él por si mismo era complicado, y Castle se lo advirtió y Foggy lo hizo también, y se supone que él debió escucharlos.

Se supone que debió hacer tantas cosas, pero en lugar de ello se terminó volviendo adictos a los labios dulces, y al cuerpo que se estremecía con cada uno de sus toques. Por eso ahora deseaba tanto conocerlo de otro modo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Vendrías a mi apartamento?

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos apretaron el traje del hombre mayor, y luego bajó la máscara de su propio traje.

—Está bien.

Matt se alejó de él, y ambos empezaron a saltar entre edificios, en realidad el apartamento del abogado no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Pudieron acceder por las escaleras de incendio a uno de los grandes ventanales, con vista anuncios de su publicidad sobre viajes a oriente.

Peter miró atento todo a su alrededor, en el tiempo que llevaban saliendo nunca llegó a ir allí realmente. Se quitó por completo la máscara, para permitirse ver cómo la luz del anuncio iluminaba la piel de Matt conforme se quitaba el traje.

—Matt...

—Vamos a la habitación—susurró suave, cómo si hubiera una pregunta y petición implícita en tan corta frase.

Peter miró al fondo, dónde podría vislumbrarse la amplia cama, dio pasos vacilantes hasta llegar al final. No sabía qué hacer, se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, pero no sabía si estaba preparado, habló tanto de esto con sus amigos, les pidió consejos para el momento que ocurriera, se quejó de que después de meses Matt aún no pasara de besos intensos... Ahora que estaba allí, no sabía cómo actuar.

—Tú corazón está latiendo más fuerte de lo usual—Peter giró su vista, observando al mayor solo con unos pantalones de pijama.

—Es que no sé que...

—Peter, solo quiero verte por entero, si después de allí te sientes incomodo, o al contrario quieres continuar, será tú elección.

—No entiendo, sigues diciendo sobre verme. Yo sé que con las ondas sonoras y otro tipo de...

Matt caminó a sentarse a su lado en la cama, para besarle dulce y tierno, logrando que se calmara.

—Lo haremos en forma un poco más tradicional—le susurró acariciando el rostro del menor con mucho cuidado.

—¿Tradicional? Lo tradicional sería ver con los ojos Matt, y sé que no puedes hacerlo. Pero si te quitaste la ropa, entonces haremos otra cosa. ¿Verdad? No es que no quiera, si quiero, y no tienes que decir eso para no ponerme nervioso, porque aunque estoy nervioso si quiero.

Matt sonrió.

—Peter, las personas ciegas... normales. ¿Cómo es que conocen algo? ¿Cómo conocen un rostro por ejemplo?

El chico apretó los labios un poco.

—Con el tacto—dijo al final de modo suave.

—Con el tacto—repitió Daredevil—¿Me permites? —preguntó llevando su mano hasta dónde sabía se abría el traje de Peter, a lo que este ladeó su cuello, permitiéndolo abriéndolo de mejor forma.

Matt le fue quitando el traje lentamente, bajando por su torso, saliendo de sus brazos hasta su cintura, incluso se arrodilló, para sacárselo completo.

—¿Puedes recostarte Peter?

Parker obedeció acomodándose en la cama, revolviéndose cómo si algo le diera comezón, no encontraba que posición quería el otro que adoptara. Era increíble que estaba por cumplir veinte años, era uno de los héroes más famosos en América, y aquella fuera a ser su primer experiencia sexual.

—Boca arriba está bien, Peter—se rio Matt, sentándose al lado de su novio, que le miraba con ojos soñadores. Pese a los nervios, él universitario estaba realmente emocionado con el momento.

—¿Ahora? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que....?

—No te muevas, pero si te sientes incomodo, promete decírmelo.

—Lo prometo—dijo observando cómo el otro se acomodaba mejor, sentándose a un lado de su cintura.

Matt llevó primero sus dedos a acariciar el cabello castaño; el que a veces acariciaba al estar sentados en una azotea, el que le cosquilleaba en el rostro cuando Peter le abrazaba por la cintura. Después de eso siguió bajando; trazó su frente, y ambas manos siguieron los bordes de sus orejas, presionaron la suavidad de los lóbulos, que llegó a morder en ciertos momentos, sus dedos pulgares siguieron las líneas de los pómulos hasta llegar a la nariz, dónde trazaron el puente con mucha minuciosidad hasta llegar a los labios.

Por instinto los labios rosas se abrieron para los dedos que los delineaban, Peter jadeó inconsciente al notar cómo Matt analizaba cuanto se podría abrir su boca, y salivó cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó candente contra su lengua. Peter cerró los ojos y chupó con agrado, sintiéndose por demás excitado, cuando el recorrido apenas comenzaba.

Escuchó la risa de Matt, y un “ansioso”, susurrado con cariño, antes de que las falanges desaparecieran de su boca. Los dígitos siguieron su rumbo, delineando el cuello espigado, en dónde Murdock midió el cómo podía abarcarlos de perfecta forma, e incluso presionó un poco, sacando quejidos ahogados, aunque el placer y la idea erizó su piel.

Después sintió cómo delineaba los hombros y sus clavículas, ambas acariciaron sus pectorales, hasta que los dedos llegaron a sus pezones, presionando y jugando con ellos.

—Matt... Matt...—gimoteó arrugando las sábanas entre sus manos.

—¿Todo bien Peter? —preguntó con voz calmada aunque algo ronca, Peter le enfocó, sintiéndose ampliamente avergonzado por la erección que ya mojaba su ropa interior por tan simples caricias. —Eres hermoso, muy hermoso—le halagó con su dedo índice, siguiendo la línea de su abdomen plano, hasta hacer un círculo en el ombligo.

—Sí... es sólo que, estoy... estoy...

—Lo descubriremos—le sonrió Matt—¿Puedo seguir?

—Sí... está bien—pronunció en un suspiro.

Murdock acarició sus caderas, luego las líneas de las mismas que se perdían debajo del bóxer, jugueteó un rato allí con la tela.

—Puedes... quitarlo—musitó totalmente sonrojado.

La prenda fue removida con mucho cuidado, y luego el abogado volvió a su exploración, acarició alrededor de su miembro, y luego sus dedos lo encontraron, trazaron su forma, la de su prepucio, cada vena que se resaltaba en la necesitada erección, lo tomaron midiendo su grosor y textura, y Peter sentía que se estaba incendiando de adentro hacia afuera.

Su dureza era considerable e incluso humedad chorreaba en la punta, luego siguieron sus testículos, que fueron tomados con ambas manos, explorados y pesados, Peter instintivamente separó más sus piernas, su corazón estaba en la garganta, y sentía que su cabeza se nublaba. Él no tenía experiencia, y aquello era demasiado erótico.

Después de allí, siguieron sus muslos, la piel de sus piernas, sus rodillas y parte de las pantorrillas, llegando hasta sus pies, dónde sus tobillos fueron acariciados con suma precisión, y luego sus dedos fueron revisados de forma minuciosa.

—Eres perfecto de la cabeza a los pies—le dijo Matt con una sonrisa—¿Podrías girarte ahora boca abajo, Peter?

El castaño no respondió en esa ocasión, sólo lo hizo, contento de poder esconder su rostro sonrojado en la almohada, él otro no podía ver ese gesto claro, pero aún así se sentía expuesto.

Los gemidos volvieron a aflorar en su garganta, por las manos de su amante que ahora le daban un suave masaje en los hombros, en los omoplatos, haciendo círculos y delineando el centro de su espalda, siendo las yemas de sus dedos las encargadas de contar cada hueso de su columna vertical, hasta llegar a su trasero.

El final de su cadera, fue lo que hizo que a Peter le temblaran las premias, Matt tocó su trasero con suavidad al principio, probando la suavidad de su piel, trazando su forma, hasta decidirse por apretar con ganas, sobando y separando, revelando su interior y su pequeña entrada, que fue ignorada momentáneamente, para seguir el recorrido hacía sus piernas, que fueron acariciadas con maestría.

—Quiero conocer un lugar más Peter—le pidió al oído, usando sus manos para separar de nuevo sus nalgas—¿Puedo?

Peter giró su rostro, y atrapó los labios de Matt en un beso ansioso, que le fue correspondido justo como necesitaba, recorriendo el interior de su boca, hasta lograr que gimoteara.

Murdock sacó de su mesilla de noche, un pequeño lubricante, del que se llenó los dedos y luego colocó abundante en la pequeña entrada. Primero masajeó alrededor, probó la piel ligeramente rugosa y sonrosada, alterando los nervios de Peter. Después siguió a su interior, expandiéndole con cuidado, acariciando las paredes de su interior, sus labios besaban el plano abdomen mientras esto ocurría, pero al mismo tiempo se concentraba en la sensación de sus dedos, buscando algo particularmente especial.

En cuanto dio con el punto especial de Peter empezó a masajearlo, a presionarlo, percibiendo como todo el cuerpo del que ahora conocía cada forma y pliegue, se deshacía por sus caricias, se estremecía y vibraba con cada toque.

Besó la erección chorreante, justo en la punta, empezó a chupar y luego usó su lengua para lamer el pequeño orificio sin dejar de presionar, escuchaba varios “Matt.. ah... Matt por favor” suplicantes. Entonces su mano soltó la base, y en ese momento una gran cantidad de esperma salpicó su rostro y parte del interior de su boca.

Continuó masturbándole y presionando más levemente, extrayendo lo último, hasta dejar suspirando exhausto al menor. Se acomodó a su lado, tomando unas toallitas para limpiar su rostro.

Peter se volteó a verle, extendiendo su mano a acariciar su rostro.

—¿Pudiste verme? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

—Hasta la última fibra de tu cuerpo—respondió inclinándose a besar su frente.

Peter cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de los labios sobre su frente, donde el cabello se pegaba por el sudor. Se sentía flotando en una nube, y no se imaginaba como sería el tener dentro a Matt, hacer el amor de verdad, lo que si esperaba es que fuera pronto... Peter también quería verlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
